


It's bad, it's wrong, but it's so good - 2020 edition

by Miryel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Badwrong Weeks 2020, Choking, Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, Starker, TonyxPeter, bww20, mastubazione, tony stark - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Raccolta di One Shot vm 18 partecipanti alla badwrong weeks 2020 indetta da Lande di Fandom.1# Mani Invidibili - Peter Parker.2# Vampire AU - Tony x Peter3# Voyeurismo – Tony x Peter (+ Iron Suit)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Mani Invisibili

Badwrong week #1 Selfcare/Masturbazione -  Peter Parker/Tony Stark

**Mani Invisibili**

**...**

È sempre l’odore che gli lascia addosso, a fregarlo. Non che anche tutto il resto – tutto ciò che può vedere, non lo freghi, ma l’odore è qualcosa di sublime, che resta addosso, che si appiccica alla pelle anche quando ce l’ha a un metro e mezzo di distanza. La sua colonia gli punge il naso e gli spalanca i vasi sanguigni e, ogni volta, non può farne a meno. Gli ha solo circondato un braccio intorno alla spalla, e tanto è bastato per farlo uscire di testa.

È una fortuna che zia May non sia in casa, perché il suo viso è un’esplosione di ormoni e urgenza e ha bisogno di liberarsi da quelle catene fatte di libido e desiderio. Le vuole spezzare, anche se si vergogna così tanto al sol pensiero di doverlo fare perché un semplice odore lo ha mandato fuori di testa. 

Chiude la porta della sua stanza, Vi si appoggia con la schiena; non ha nemmeno cominciato a toccarsi e ha già il fiato corto. È agitato. Come se il signor Stark potesse accorgersi che è lì, e che sta per masturbarsi pensando a lui. Come se Tony Stark potesse giudicarlo, ovunque si trovi; come se Tony Stark, ora come ora, stia pensando a lui, e a nessun altro. Gli piacerebbe che fosse così – oh, se gli piacerebbe!

Si tira su la maglietta. Ne cattura l’odore annaspando aria dal naso. Sente il sangue incanalarsi di più in mezzo alle gambe; i jeans troppo stretti per poterli ancora sopportare. Slaccia la cinta con un movimento goffo e, quando finalmente libera l’erezione dalla propria prigione, si lascia scivolare con la schiena lungo la porta e si siede a terra. Alza le ginocchia, e prende tra i denti la maglietta per tenerla alzata. Abbassa pantaloni e boxer tanto basta per poter dedicare quella premura a se stesso; chiude gli occhi, reclina la testa all'indietro e la mente vaga.

Le sue mani si muovono sul suo corpo. Si accarezza il petto, lentamente, immaginando che siano le mani di Tony Stark a dedicarsi a lui. Si muovono come serpenti, lentamente, sul suo petto e un polpastrello sfiora un capezzolo sensibile. Stringe per un attimo le gambe, poi le divarica ancora; tremano. Ad ogni tocco fantasma di Tony Stark, le sue gambe vibrano di pulsazioni e di bisogni. Di frustrazione. Di attesa. Quella che si auto impone quando immagina che il signor Stark lo scopi con tutta la forza che ha in corpo. Quella che si auto impone quando immagina di farsi fottere sulla scrivania dell’uomo di cui è innamorato da troppo, ma che non lo vede come lui vorrebbe che lo vedesse. 

Le mani scendono, si stringono intorno ai fianchi, tracciano linee invisibili sulle pieghe dell’inguine; così lentamente che i suoi sensi gli fanno vibrare la schiena e, quando impugna deciso la propria lunghezza, spalanca la bocca in un gemito strozzato. La maglietta che teneva salda tra i denti scivola di nuovo giù, sul suo petto già sudato. Vorrebbe recuperarla, ma la mano ha già iniziato a muoversi, su e giù, e Peter ha bisogno di immaginare che non sia la sua. 

In quella fantasia indecente Tony Stark gli è seduto alle spalle. Ha la testa infilata tra il suo collo e la sua clavicola. Gli soffia sulla pelle frasi parole che Peter nemmeno capisce; ha le orecchie tappate, e qualsiasi suono è solo un lontano e ovattato rimbombo. La mano libera del signor Stark – la sua, sale lentamente sul suo capezzolo sinistro. Lo tortura, lo carezza e lo pizzica tra le dita, ed è tutto sempre più intenso, sempre più caldo. Sempre più vago. 

Di nuovo la mano fantasma di Tony sale; gli circonda il collo con decisione, ma non gli fa del male. Gli toglie leggermente il respiro, ma è sopportabile; è eccitante. È pericoloso… è proibito anche solo immaginarlo, ma è quello che Peter vorrebbe. Vorrebbe che Tony Stark lo fottesse ovunque desideri, che gli stringesse le mani intorno al collo, che lo legasse ad un letto e facesse di lui tutto ciò che desidera; vuole solo che gli dia piacere, che lo vizi, che lo punisca, che lo punzecchi, e vuole tutto questo solo da lui. Da nessun altro. 

Reclina la testa all’indietro. Annaspa aria, ma non lascia la presa sul collo, mentre l’altra mano si muove sempre più velocemente e le sue gambe si spalancano quasi strappando il tessuto dei jeans abbassati fino a metà coscia. Spinge il bacino verso l’esterno, e la proiezione mentale del signor Stark lo ha appena penetrato con decisione. Gli ha preso un fianco tra le mani e se lo è tirato contro l’inguine e poi è fuori, e poi dentro, e di nuovo fuori e di nuovo dentro di lui. Sempre più veloce. Sempre più deciso. Sempre più una cosa sola. 

Peter piega in avanti la schiena, rilassa le gambe contro il pavimento ed è gelido sotto le natiche nude. Ha un brivido lungo la schiena, spalanca gli occhi e l’orgasmo lo coglie, in un urlo strozzato e il fiato rotto dalla mano libera ancora troppo stretta intorno al collo. 

Mentre sente pulsare il piacere tra la mano, chiude gli occhi e Tony è ancora dietro di lui, che si muove lentamente e gli sorride contro l’orecchio bollente, fino a soffiargli via dalla testa quell’immagine, con una risata beffarda che Peter può giurare di aver sentito davvero. Trema, respira a fatica ed è sudato da far schifo; Si alza la maglietta e si asciuga il sudore sulla faccia, e quando l’odore del signor Stark torna a riempirgli le narici, le sue sinapsi gli dicono che non basterà un solo orgasmo, a calmare i bollori di quella giornata. 

Odia passare pomeriggi interi a masturbarsi per colpa di quell’uomo. Odia passare pomeriggi interi a fantasticare su cose che non avrà mai.

Abbassa la testa con un sospiro, mentre il respiro torna quasi regolare. Ha la mano imbrattata di vergogna, troppo lucido per fingere ancora che sia stato Tony Stark a soddisfare quel suo desiderio; come sempre, si tratta sempre e solo di fantasia. 

Darebbe qualunque cosa pur di renderla reale. Qualunque cosa. E intanto continua a sognare.

Fine


	2. Suck my Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vampire AU un po' spintarella u.u

[MCU] Tony Stark/Peter Parker Vampire!AU (NON POTEVO NON SCRIVERLA)

Suck my Everything

Caldo. Caldo il respiro sul suo collo, la sua lingua contro la pelle bollente dell’orecchio, le sue mani strette intorno ai fianchi in modo da non lasciarlo scappare.  
Stronzate. Come se Peter potesse mai fuggire da lui. Persino ora che sta per azzannarlo e… ucciderlo? Trasformarlo? Non ha mai davvero capito come funziona quel mondo, sa solo che se non diventi un pasto completo per un vampiro, di certo ti trasformi in uno di loro. E Tony Stark non sembra per nulla intenzionato a divorarlo… non nel senso letterale della parola, almeno. I suoi baci addosso sono come musica. Il ritmo incessante del cuore gli tamburella nella testa, mentre ha la schiena premuta contro il muro dello studio del signor Stark. Notte fonda, zero stelle, solo il respiro velenoso dell’uomo che gli corrode la pelle. Ha la testa affondata nella sua clavicola, e gioca con la sua paura. O forse sa che Peter non ne prova affatto, per quello alza la testa e incontra il suo viso, reclamando un bacio che finisce per annullarlo del tutto, quel terrore.  
Gli infila una gamba in mezzo alle sue; il contatto del ginocchio contro la sua erezione lo fa sussultare. Ingabbia un mugugno in gola, nella sua bocca, che sfuma via quando si dividono e Tony gli morde le labbra, solo con gli incisivi, nel chiaro intento di non fargli del male, ma solo di farlo impazzire.  
«Dio, sai di sangue giovane», gli sussurra l’uomo sulle labbra, prima di appropriarsene di nuovo e Peter non sa cosa rispondere. Non sa cosa dire, sa solo cosa vuole. Ed è qualcosa che vuole ora, immediatamente.  
Tony sembra capirlo quando torna a incastrare la testa nella sua spalla, per morderla e Peter gli soffia nell'orecchio la sua urgenza. L’uomo gli apre il bottone dei jeans con una sola mano, mentre l’altra gli va a catturare una guancia per baciarlo di nuovo.  
Si insinua all’interno dei suoi boxer, gli bracca tra le dita l’erezione bollente, calda, granitica, e Peter reclina la testa all’indietro. La sua schiena preme con più decisione contro il muro, e quando Tony inizia a muovere la mano, vorrebbe solo ricambiargli il favore o scivolare giù nel baratro infinito dei suoi peccati, e godere di quell’egoistica premura.  
Non gli importa se lo morderà, se lo mangerà, se lo ucciderà, se lo trasformerà in in un vampiro; non gli importa di niente, vuole solo che lo fotta con tutta l’energia che ha in corpo. Vuole solo che gli entri dentro con tanta veemenza da poterci morire. Può spaccarlo, piegarlo, distruggerlo, non gli interessa… sarà comunque meraviglioso.  
Gli palesa questa urgenza separandosi da quel bacio, imitandolo nell’infilare la mano all’interno dei suoi pantaloni. Gli fa male il cuore a quel contatto ruvido e invitante. Lo sogna dentro di lui, su di lui, che non gli lascia nemmeno il tempo di respirare, mentre si spinge sempre più a fondo.  
«Mi ucciderai?», gli chiede, quando i loro occhi si incrociano ancora e le mani si muovono smaniose per darsi piacere. Ogni volta che la pelle della sua erezione si alza e si abbassa sotto le dita esperte del signor Stark, Peter perde un battito al cuore.  
L’uomo ride di nuovo sulle sue labbra. Il respiro irregolare tamburella nella testa e lo fa impazzire peggio che vedere un porno.  
«E perdere l’occasione di averti giovane per sempre? Non se ne parla», gli risponde, prima di appropriarsi ancora delle sue labbra e poi infilargli due dita nell’apertura indecente che Peter vorrebbe che colmasse immediatamente. E’ già bagnato e pronto, probabilmente, ma quando Tony è dentro di lui con le dita – e gli abbassa i jeans con la mano libera, trattiene un gemito strozzato nella gola.  
«Dio…»  
«Oh, sì. Mi chiamano anche così», ride il signor Stark, muovendo le falangi in modo concentrico, a spirale, così da dargli più piacere e ammorbidirlo a dovere; Peter sente solo che sta impazzendo. Sta letteralmente impazzendo. Sta scoppiando.  
Lo prende per il colletto, se lo porta contro, e fa qualcosa che mai e poi mai si sarebbe abbassato a fare.  
Lo supplica.  
«Per favore. Ti prego. Ti prego» Muove il bacino contro il suo, e Tony gli ruba un bacio che gli fa girare la testa. Le dita dell’uomo abbandonano la sua apertura, lo fa sbarazzare dei pantaloni e libera l’erezione dai pantaloni. Peter lo vede leccarsi una mano e massaggiarsi per inumidirla e, poco dopo, lo alza contro la parete e lo penetra lentamente. Peter sente ogni vena, ogni pulsazione del sangue dell’altro sfregare contro la sua apertura umida. Pian piano si fa strada, e quando raggiunge il punto più sensibile, gli si aggrappa come se fosse l’unico appiglio stabile della sua esistenza. Tony gli morde il collo, ma mai con i canini, ora ben nascosti, ritratti, ma che sa pronti ad uscire da un momento all’altro per succhiargli via tutto, persino l’anima.  
Comincia a muoversi dentro di lui; gli stringe le mani intorno ai fianchi e se lo spinge contro, e il suono del suo inguine contro le sue natiche è quanto di più sconcio gli sia mai arrivato alle orecchie. O almeno finché Tony non gli morde il lobo dell’orecchio, esibendosi in un cavernoso ed eccitante grugnito di piacere. Gli stringe le braccia intorno al collo, si lascia penetrare con sempre più decisione e quando Tony esce dal suo corpo, lui si esibisce in un mugugno frustrato. Quel dispetto dura solo qualche secondo, perché l’uomo lo gira, gli preme la guancia contro il muri e lo penetra di nuovo con estrema decisione.  
Peter non sa cosa pensare, sa solo che ogni singola spinta è come il canto di un angelo che lo sta accompagnando in paradiso. In quella posizione è più sensibile di quanto possa credere e, a denti stretti, Tony continua a farlo suo con una decisione che fa quasi male al cuore. Si sente così desiderato, Peter, che in momento di totale lussuria, inizia a toccarsi e a darsi piacere da solo. Qualcosa di talmente egoistico che non pensa nemmeno faccia parte di lui. Ha le gambe aperte, Tony che si insinua sempre più a fondo nel suo retto, la sensazione di morire. La mano intorno alla propria erezione che ricerca piacere ma allo stesso tempo vorrebbe non finisse mai. Eppure l’orgasmo è così vicino che inizia a smaniare. Spinge le natiche contro l’inguine di Tony, sempre più velocemente, e il petto dell’altro contro la sua schiena gli brucia quasi addosso.  
Spalanca la bocca, troppo vicino al piacere che vuole e non vuole e, e Tony pare accorgersene. Gli affonda ancora la testa nel collo e, quando Peter infine si imbratta la mano del proprio umore con un urlo strozzato, Tony gli infila i canini dentro la pelle ed inizia a succhiare via il suo sangue.  
È una sensazione assoluta; che comporta l’esplosione dei cinque sensi. Un orgasmo tra le mani, il piacere delle spinte di Tony e il Nirvana che gli si spalanca nella testa.  
Tony viene dentro di lui, mugolando sul suo collo senza mai smettere di succhiare; trema, mentre si spinge talmente a fondo in lui che sembra voglia inglobarlo, poi Peter cade tra le sue braccia, sfinito, spomptato, quasi morto. Si lasciano cadere a terra, e gli si sdraia sopra, col fiato corto e la sensazione di star perdendo pezzi di sé; di star esalando l’ultimo respiro.  
«Morirò?» Chiede, il sangue che esce copioso dal suo collo e lui nemmeno lo ferma. Tony lo lecca via, e si scambiano un bacio che sa di ferro e oscurità.  
«Sì, ma ti risveglierai… per sempre giovane, esattamente come voglio averti.»  
E Peter gli è immensamente grato, così chiude gli occhi e aspetta di rinascere.

Fine


	3. Di Nessun Altro

[MCU - Iron Suit/Peter Parker - Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Age Gap/Voyeurismo - prompt: Tony guarda la sua Iron Suit dedicarsi amorevolmente a Peter ]  
“Di Nessun Altro”  
...

È un suono gutturale, quello che esce dalla bocca di Peter, mentre l’Iron Suit gli sfila pantaloni e boxer fino alle ginocchia e poi se lo spinge addosso come se potesse inglobarlo. Il piccolo ragno del Queens strizza gli occhi, e a Tony piace pensare che sia la sensazione del freddo contro la pelle, a destabilizzarlo a quel modo.   
È un gioco che non hanno mai fatto prima, ma che ha sempre stuzzicato la sua fantasia: guardare il suo giovane amante lasciarsi toccare, stuzzicare dalla sua armatura, senza che lui ne faccia parte. Per una volta vuole fare da spettatore, perché dopotutto lui e le sue armature sono una cosa sola, e nella sua mente è un po’ come guardare se stesso che fotte quel ragazzino; una di quelle cose che lo fa sentire incredibilmente vicino ad una divinità in grado di fare qualsiasi cosa. L’arroganza di un uomo che può permettersi tutto, persino di mettersi da parte e guardare solamente, per mero diletto. Per un capriccio.   
Peter è nudo, ora. Seduto sul tavolo del suo laboratorio, si lascia toccare le cosce con un’anatomica lentezza. Ha la schiena così dritta e le dita talmente serrate al bordo del tavolo, che sembra rigido come una statua. Il suo viso vibra di piacere, quando le mani metalliche dell’armatura si infilano tra le sue gambe, e gli sfiorano appena l’erezione già marmorea. Già dura. Così rossa che sembra in procinto di scoppiare. Tony la guarda mordendosi le labbra; si fa scivolare sulla sedia, acquisendo una posa più comoda, sebbene sia anche un modo per lasciare che i pantaloni non gli stringano troppo nelle zone più basse. Ha così voglia di toccarsi mentre lo guarda gemere contro la maschera inespressiva di Iron Man, ma ha la pretesa di scoprire quanto tempo può resistere prima di impazzire e cedere.  
Vuole godere di quella visione celestiale che è Peter fuori controllo; un privilegio più unico che raro, ma che lui – solo lui, ha l’arroganza di arrogarsi. Perché quando gli ha fatto quella proposta – sporca, lurida, meschina… indecente – Peter ha esitato. «Devo pensarci», ha risposto, per poi tornare da lui supplicando di fargli tutto ciò che vuole, pur di appagarlo. Vorrebbe impartirgli ordini, dirgli cosa deve o non deve fare, ma non ci riesce. Se c’è una cosa che non può fare con Peter è costringerlo a cadere nell’oblio dell'accondiscendenza. Lo reputa un suo pari, anche nel sesso; lo rispetta e non gli farebbe mai nulla che lui non vorrebbe, ed è per questo che ora è qui, con gli occhi spalancate, con l’arroganza di non sbattere nemmeno le ciglia pur di non perdersi un solo frame e un solo gemito, di quel ragazzo incantevole.   
Peter stringe le mani intorno alle spalle dell’armatura, quando questa inizia a muovere una mano intorno alla sua erezione; su e giù, con lenti movimenti di polso che sembrano una vera e propria tortura. Tony si immedesima; finge di essere lui, a toccarlo e allo stesso tempo rimane estraneo a quel tocco. Quella gelosia verso la propria armatura è eccitante; quel «Vorrei essere io a toccarti così», gli rimbomba nella testa e lo fa impazzire. E Peter geme, asseconda i movimenti della mano premendo il bacino contro il tavolo. Alza le natiche e le abbassa, simulando l’amplesso, furioso di libido. Ha i capelli sudati, schiacciati contro la fronte. Lecca il casco dell’armatura lentamente, e Tony si ritrova inconsciamente a fare lo stesso gesto con la lingua; poi se la passa sulle labbra; le morde di nuovo. L’eccitazione dolorosa preme ancora contro i pantaloni. Deglutisce.  
L’armatura blocca il movimento della mano e ne preme una contro il petto di Spider-Man. Lo fa stendere supino sulla scrivania e Peter alza istintivamente le gambe. Piega le ginocchia quasi contro il petto e le allarga, quando l’Iron Suit si infila in mezzo alle sue gambe. Gli dà una spinta, ma non ha nulla che possa riempirlo e lui sospira frustrato. Si gira leggermente a guardarlo e Tony sussulta. La supplica nei suoi occhi è acquosa e devastante, ma incredibilmente soddisfacente.   
Tra poco avrai quello che vuoi, Peter. Ma non ora. Lasciami giocare ancora un po’. Prometto di non spaccarti.   
Peter sembra capire. Lui capisce sempre. È accondiscendente, ma non uno schiavo. Se fosse solo un appagamento a senso unico non sarebbero lì, e questo lo sanno entrambi.  
L’Iron Suit gli carezza il petto. Percorre con le dita gelide la linea che porta all’ombelico, poi gli sfiora l’erezione – e Peter strozza un gemito in gola, che sbuffa via con un sospiro frustrato, quando quella stessa mano non si sofferma a donargli piacere. Fa ben più di questo: gli stimola l’apertura – e Tony la immagina già umida, già pronta ad essere riempita – e il ragazzo inarca la schiena, alzando di più le natiche e le ginocchia. Stavolta non riesce a strozzare un urlo. Esce, devastante, dalla sua gola arrochita dal respiro affannoso.   
Sembra un dio e forse lo è. È il suo dio. Solo suo, di nessun altro.   
Tony vorrebbe imprimersi nella mente quell’immagine divina; se potesse lo farebbe dipingere, se non fosse geloso marcio di lasciarlo nudo nelle grinfie di qualcun altro. Già l’armatura è un azzardo che lo sta facendo impazzire; già vedere quel dito violarlo e regalargli quel piacere che gli si legge in faccia è una specie di affronto personale.  
Peter asseconda le spinte del dito di metallo, spingendo il bacino contro la mano meccanica dell’armatura. Si aggrappa alle sue braccia, chiede tacitamente che gli venga dato di più: di più, voglio di più. Più forte, più veloce, più intenso. Distruggimi, se necessario, ma non fermarti, dicono i suoi occhi.   
Tony stringe i braccioli della sedia così forte che gli tremano le mani. Le nocche diventano bianche e dolorose contro la pelle e i nervi. Muove leggermente il bacino, già perso in Peter e nell’immagine astratta di lui che lo penetra e lo sente sciorinare suppliche a fior di labbra. Quelle labbra che vuole baciare, divorare, succhiare via; se potesse gliele ruberebbe, e le terrebbe per sé, così che nessuno le possa nemmeno guardare. Non vuole. Sono sue; Peter è suo, di nessun altro.  
Allora si alza in piedi e lo affianca, spavaldo. Le mani nelle tasche, ma solo per nasconderne il tremore dato dall’impazienza di entrargli dentro e spingersi fino all’antro più oscuro della sua carne. Gli prende il mento con una mano, gli gira la testa verso di lui e gli sorride. Peter è perso nel piacere di quel dito gelido che si muove lentamente dentro di lui. Annaspa aria con la bocca spalancata, e Tony la riempie con la sua, umida, danzando tra le sue guance con la lingua, lentamente. Peter si aggrappa alla sua spalla; se lo spinge contro; asseconda quel bacio con un disperato bisogno di avere tutto. Vuole tutto e forse non sa nemmeno cosa significa, dopotutto, questa interezza che ricerca.  
Quando si staccano un rivolo di saliva non vuole lasciare che si dividano. Si guardano, mentre la mano di Tony scivola lunga la sua pancia e gli cattura l’erezione tra le dita. Peter si inarca ancora; se non lo conoscesse direbbe che sta per spezzarsi in due. Muove la mano al ritmo dei movimenti del dito dell’armatura. Li asseconda, e sono lenti. Sono devastanti, sono annichilenti. Sono scariche di pura energia e di frustrazione, mentre gli occhi di quel giovane esplodono di suppliche che non palesa. Stanno giocando, lui è il giocattolo… gli ha detto di avere pazienza, ma la verità è che chi non ne ha più di aspettare, è proprio Tony. Spinge un pulsante sul suo smartphone con la mano libera. L’armatura si sfalda, si spacca in mille pezzi; cade a terra e fa un rumore assordante. Peter non ha nemmeno il tempo di alzare la testa per guardarla rovinare per terra, perché Tony è già tra le sue gambe; ha abbassato la zip e ha liberato, con un sospiro silenzioso, l’erezione dall’intimo.   
Peter puntella i gomiti al tavolo e lo osserva. È il suo giocattolo ma la verità è che Tony è talmente succube di quello sguardo che si sente quasi usato; quasi come se lo stesse ipnotizzando con quell’innocenza a primo impatto insopportabile. Così gli struscia l’erezione contro la linea verticale delle natiche. Le vene gli vibrano a contatto con la pelle giovane e liscia di Peter. Quest’ultimo chiude gli occhi, e reclina la testa all’indietro, prima di crollare con la schiena contro il tavolo – soffocando un gemito in gola – quando Tony gli entra dentro con decisione e un colpo di reni, arpionandogli le dita alle cosce e alzandole in modo da penetrarlo più in profondità; spalanca la bocca cercando di godersi quell’istante. Rimane in lui per una manciata di secondi, strizzando gli occhi, avvolto dai suoi muscoli ammorbiditi dalla stimolazione dell’armatura, ma che pulsano e premono contro la sua erezione. Vede le stelle, l’universo; nebulose infinite dietro le palpebre chiuse, serrate su un mondo diverso: fili di scariche elettriche che gli percorrono la mente, e lo smascherano per quello che è: un debole. Peter lo rende debole; entrare nel suo corpo lo rende debole. Guardarlo mordersi le labbra mentre si infila una mano in mezzo alle cosce alla ricerca di altro piacere, lo rende debole. Il suo profumo, le sue mani sopra alle sue… il suo corpo perfetto e giovane, lo rende debole, ma almeno è suo. Solo suo. Di nessun altro.   
Tira indietro il bacino e gli dà una prima spinta. Poi una seconda, poi una terza. Ogni volta è più veloce e ogni volta è più intenso. Ogni volta è più annichilente, e ogni volta è più a fondo. Si sente una cosa sola, con Peter. Nell’anima, nel corpo, nella mente e nel cuore. Persino nei peccati.   
Lo guarda toccarsi e vorrebbe fermarsi ad ammirarlo. Una persona diversa da quella che riempie le sue giornate, Peter è tutt’altro quando l’urgenza lo coglie e la timidezza lo abbandona. Come la luna che, per un secondo, nasconde il sole in un'eclisse che acceca, per Tony è lo stesso. Il cambiamento di Peter è radicale e affascinante, eppure nei suoi occhi alberga sempre quella purezza che è il motivo per il quale non riesce a smettere di fotterlo ogni volta che ne ha la necessità. Reclina la testa all’indietro, sbuffando via un mugugno indecente, prima di spalancargli di più le gambe, chinarsi su di lui e ricercare un bacio umido che Peter non gli nega. Spider-Man alza le mani sulle sue guance, poi torna con una delle due a toccarsi. Tony la sente sulla sulla pancia quella mano che si muove. Sfrega contro i suoi addominali e fa male al cuore solo immaginarlo. Peter gli fa scivolare l’altra mano dietro la nuca, se lo tira contro, lo bacia come se potessero portarglielo via da un momento all’altro. Come se Tony potesse mai permettere una cosa del genere…   
Spider-Man asseconda il movimento del suo bacino. Muove il proprio su e giù, contro quello di Tony e annaspa aria, ricerca vita, ricerca morte, ricerca il piacere che vuole, brama, pretende e che supplica via afono da quelle labbra gonfie e umide che sanno sorridere e sanno distruggerlo.   
Tony vuole che lo distrugga, che lo scomponga pezzo per pezzo e gli dia un motivo in più per ricercare i suoi occhi, quando l’ennesimo bacio che si è rubato li divide per trovare l’aria di cui si sono privati a vicenda. Poi Peter reclina la testa all’indietro contro il tavolo. Tony su di lui gli affonda la testa nel collo esposto, e sente il suo umore caldo sulla pancia – ha imbrattato entrambi, ed è bollente. Lo fa rabbrividire. Gli morde il collo e sale sul suo orecchio, mentre continua a spingersi contro di lui; il rumore indecente del proprio inguine contro le natiche dell’altro è una sinfonia distorta e sporca che li invita a ballare una danza macabra fatta di peccati.   
Lo ha sporcato e continuerà a farlo, pure all’infinito semmai ne avesse la necessità… se mai un dio gli donerà l’eternità è a fare l’amore con Peter, che vorrebbe spenderla. A divorarlo, mangiarlo, assaggiarlo, farlo suo fino all’ultima incantevole cellula che lo compone. Incastra di nuovo la testa nella sua scapola, mentre il respiro di Peter gli alza e abbassa il petto contro il suo, e i suoi gemiti di piacere – ancora in preda all’orgasmo, lo stanno portando alla pazzia.   
Esce dal suo corpo con una difficoltà che quasi lo spezza. Lo riempie del suo sperma, premendo la propria erezione tra i loro corpi per darsi più piacere. Gli morde la spalla, ricerca la sua mano libera e la stringe, tremando. Poi sono solo respiri acuti e corpi che tremano, uno sull’altro, finché Peter non gira la testa verso la sua, ancora nascosta nel suo collo, e gli bacia la testa.  
Tony rabbrividisce, e alza gli occhi suoi suoi, e si perde a mischiare il suo respiro al suo, irregolare, affannoso, scandito dal battito dei loro cuori, che sembrano in procinto di scoppiare. Si scambiano un bacio, poi un altro, poi un altro ancora e infine crollano, uno nelle braccia dell’altro. Nessuno è più il giocattolo di nessuno; sono solo due anime, risultato di un’equazione complessa: un amore complicato, impossibile, ma che esiste.   
E nessuno al mondo, a parte loro, potrà mai dire il contrario.

Fine.


End file.
